paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver (Sonic the fox)
Silver is owned by Sonic the fox . Please ask me before using him. Silver is Zuma's twin brother. {Note: Dogs in my fanon universe age by human years, not dog years. They can also eat chocolate.} Silver is a chocolate labador like his brother Zuma. He is energetic, playful, and loves to work. He can't have chocolate or it will make him way too hyper! {Irony huh?} He hates swimming and diving, but loves getting muddy and dirty. He tends to talk down to Zuma at times, but Zuma is the one that behaves more like an older brother. He is Rubble's trainee, even though he's a few years older than Rubble. {All that matters is experience.} He is a sweet Christian pup and he never misbehaves. He developed a fear of trains and traintracks thanks to an incident that happened just before he met the Paw Patrol. Although he doesn't look like it. He is a straight A student and studies hard. He gets made fun of from time to time about being good in school, but like his brother Zuma, he is cool under pressure, so it doesn't bother him. He only truly gets upset if he offends someone else, but even then, he's usually not too bothered by it, and he usually is quiet about being upset. He has a crush on Valeire, but it's not obvious until he's older. He holds her to a higher standard and would do anything for her. He is a chocolate labrador with one black spot on each of his ears and three spots on his tail and underbelly. His eyes are Silver. He has the same collar as Zuma. He wears a silver dogtag. He also wears a construction pup puptag beside the dogtag. His job is... well... he's a construction pup like Rubble. His hardhat, uniform, and puppack are yellow. His puptag is the same as Rubble's. Their only difference is that his uniform is obviously meant for his breed since it's smaller. After some time, Ryder notices something off and takes Silver to an eye doctor. He got a pair of blue glasses and he's worn them ever since. When he's an adult, he has a part time job as a substitute teacher. He hates baths and swimming, but is not afraid of water. He has a fear of bees as he's allergic to bee stings. His name is Silver, because of his eye color and dogtag. When he becomes a construction pup, he refuses to lose his silver dogtag as it's special to him. He wears both the dogtag and puptag at the same time as a result. Him and Miles don't spend much time around each other, but Silver wishes Miles wouldn't be so nervous around him. He's developed a fear of Trains and Traintracks. While his brother Zuma fears School, he loves it and he dreams of being a teacher one day. He says dude a lot like Zuma. His voice sounds a little simular to Zuma's, but is a lot more childish sounding. He has a crush on Valerie. He enters honor's classes once he is in 4th grade and stays there for the rest of his time in school. He wishes to go to the college Captain Turbot went to, which is a tough one. He loves to be challenged on how smart he is. His only struggle is math, but thankfully, Chase being a math genius is a huge plus. My main Fanonverse Pups and the clumsy swap {Debut} Pups and the crazy sleepover Pups and daredeviling duo Pups and the entrance of a husky. Pups and the mysterious russell Pups and Robby's first Christmas Miles and Sonic: Two of a kind Second Fanonverse {Collab one.} Chase and Skye's big surprise. Pups and the Lovestruck Dalmatian Rocky's Test of Love First Fanonverse Semi-Canon Enter the Shiba Family Mighty's Change of Tone Non Canon PAW Patrol: Last Resort Island Pups and the anthro accident Pups Save Alex's Birthday Zuma {Brother} Rubble {A good friend and mentor.} Robby Azura {Sister in law.} Silver.png|Edit of ZUma to make: Silver, done by TechnoGamer123. Silver reading the Bible to Robby.png|Silver reading the Bible to Robby. {A thing they like to do together.} Meow.jpg|An awesome drawing of Silver by Chasebuddy22. Thanks bud! SSR.jpg|Silver, Robby, and Sonic playing together. Drawn by Chasebuddy 22. Silver with Zuma.png|A cute picture drawn by MacBarnPup for an art trade. Silver and Zuma. Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Sonic the fox Category:Sonic the fox OCs Category:Male Category:Zuma's Family Category:Brother Category:Christian Pup Category:Pups with an Allergies Category:Pups related to Zuma Category:Males Category:Male pup Category:Male pups Category:Male Character Category:Characters Category:Smart pup Category:Trainee Category:Rubble's Trainee